


melt like gold

by likecharity



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/F, Humor, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>strap-on sex. Demi wears.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	melt like gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Erlend Øye's 'Like Gold'.

"How did you even get this?" Selena asks in amazement, running her fingers over the dildo.

"I ordered it online. Obviously," Demi replies. "I wasn't about to go into some _sex store_ , followed by the paparazzi—"

Selena cracks up. "That'd be a pretty big scandal." She pauses. "Wait, how—?"

"I used my Mom's credit card," Demi explains. Selena gasps, but Demi just rolls her eyes. "What?! How else was I going to do it? It arrived in discreet packaging, and it's not like it came up on the bill all _Glitter Glam Beginner's Strap-On, Color: Magenta_."

" _Beginner's_?" Selena repeats, giggling. "What? Do they come in levels of experience?"

Demi throws up her hands. "I don't know, do I?! I'm a _beginner_."

They pause. Selena lifts up the dildo, runs it through a curled hand. It feels firm, but pliable, and whatever it's made of is soft. The glittery pink color is a little bit disturbing, but she wouldn't have expected Demi to buy something that actually looked like a _real penis_ , so it doesn't surprise her.

"Do you think it's too big?" Demi asks in a slightly hushed tone.

"No," Selena replies instantly, and Demi cracks up. Selena flushes, pushing Demi's shoulder playfully. "Shut up."

Another pause. They both look down at the toy. Demi sort of wishes they could try it out right now, but Selena's Mom is home and, well, they've taken risks before, but there's a difference between that and being just plain _stupid_. She sighs.

"When do you think we'll get to use it?" she whispers.

Selena looks at her with half-lidded eyes, her expression flirtatious and teasing. "I don't know," she says, "is someone impatient?"

Demi points to Selena's hand, still curled around the base of the dildo, and giggles. " _Someone_ might be," she retorts.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Demi shoves the strap-on back into her bag at lightning speed.

"Popcorn's ready," calls Selena's Mom, and the girls exchange a glance.

It's their first night together in absolutely _ages_ , and they're spending it watching movies instead of fucking each other senseless. But as they curl up on Selena's bed, popcorn bowl between them and their bodies lazily tangled together, Selena absentmindedly playing with Demi's hair, Demi decides she doesn't really mind at all.

Besides, having to wait will just make it even _better_.

***

" _Arrrgh_ ," comes Demi's frustrated groan from the ensuite bathroom. 

"You need some help?" asks Selena, lounging on the bed and waiting as patiently as she can. She flicks through four pages of her magazine at once, not paying attention.

"Nuh-uh," Demi calls back. "I can totally do this."

"You totally can," Selena grins, voice thick with sarcasm.

It's a bit more than a month later and they're in a hotel room in New York City. It's pretty late on the night before the Princess Protection Programme premiere, which means they should _probably_ be sleeping right now, but—well. Chances to be alone together in a place with a bed are _incredibly rare_ for Demi and Selena, and they like to take them where they can get them.

Inside the bathroom, Demi tightens a strap around her hips and watches as it comes loose almost immediately. "If this is for beginners, I don't even want to know what the _advanced_ strap-on looks like," she calls to Selena defeatedly. "It must be like a darn...cat's cradle or something."

She grins when she hears Selena's snort of laughter in response, but is quickly scowling again, yanking at the straps in frustration. 

"Are there instructions?" Selena yells after a moment.

"Are you kidding?" Demi laughs. "What would they say? Step one: put on harness. Step two: insert dildo into preferred orifice—"

" _Demi!_ Ew!" Selena shrieks from the other side of the door.

Demi just shakes her head. She turns around, tries to work out where she's going wrong by looking in the mirror behind her. And then she sees an extra clip or something, something she hadn't noticed, and, figuring it's worth a try, connects it to whatever fiddly little metal thing is nearest. _That_ seems to work. The straps settle and when she turns back around, the dildo sticks out at what she assumes is probably the right angle.

"Huh," she says to herself proudly.

"Are you _done_ yet?"

Selena pushes open the door, and has to fight back a laugh when she sees Demi standing there. The dildo itself is already pretty ridiculous-looking, but attached to Demi it just looks _so bizarre_. She's never actually felt amused looking at Demi naked before, but this is so weird. Selena's eyes travel over the sight in front of her, over Demi's small, perky breasts, the gorgeous smooth curve of her hips, all soft golden skin and then—the harsh black straps cut across her hips and the jutting sparkly fake penis sticking out between her legs.

"Oh my, Miss Lovato," Selena giggles, adopting a posh accent as she places a hand to her heart in mock-astonishment. "I never knew you were so well-hung."

Demi turns, looks at herself in the mirror, and bursts out laughing.

"Oh my _god_. This is—wow, this is not sexy."

Selena covers her mouth, trying to keep a straight face. She comes closer to Demi. " _You_ are," she assures her, "it's just, that thing. It looks like it should come with like, Fairy Princess Barbie or something."

Demi snorts. "Lesbian Porn Star Barbie," she corrects.

"I'd buy that," Selena grins. She pulls Demi close, their lips brushing lightly. "It looks dumb," she whispers, "but I'm sure it's gonna feel good."

Demi looks doubtful, so Selena kisses her, properly, lips slip-sliding warm and soft against each other as Selena's hand curls at Demi's waist. Demi wraps her arms around her, pulling her closer, and then—

" _Ow_ ," Selena exclaims, the tip of the dildo suddenly jabbing her in the stomach.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Demi gasps.

She takes the dildo in a firm fist and twists it out of the way and Selena bursts into a fit of giggles at the sight.

"Oh man," sighs Demi, shaking her head. "Is this the most ridiculous idea we've ever had?"

***

It turns out: no. 

One of the best, in fact, Selena thinks.

They manage to stop laughing long enough to get to the bed and make out for a bit, and that seems to sober Selena up, forget about the absurd fuschia extra appendage between Demi's legs. And then Demi's pulling Selena's t-shirt up over her head and sliding down her panties and all Selena's thinking about is that this is _sex_ , sex with Demi, something she's been deprived of for a criminally long time, and it doesn't matter one tiny bit how they do this, she just needs it to happen.

Demi's hand slides between Selena's thighs and curves up against her, fingers pushing, pressing into slick heat. Selena's back arches and she clutches Demi closer, gasping softly. Demi kisses the sounds away, tongue slipping past Selena's lips at the same time as two fingers thrust between her legs. Selena can only take about five seconds of that and then she's holding Demi back, gulping, nodding.

"I'm ready."

When Demi produces a small tube of strawberry-flavoured lube, Selena almost loses it again, giggling between kisses. It's not enough to ruin the mood, it just sends some weird rush of warmth through her, the fact that she and Demi can _laugh_ like this, and not get all nervous and serious around each other all of a sudden just because they're in bed together. 

"It got a five star rating on the website!" Demi says defensively, grinning, sweaty and flushed. "Plus, it won't interfere with your natural pH levels."

"What does that even _mean?_ "

"Heck if I know," Demi shrugs, unscrewing the cap. "Hey, help me."

The giggling's back again as Demi lies down and Selena smoothes the lube over the dildo, hand twisting and sliding down the length of it.

"You making fun of my technique?"

"You shouldn't _have_ a technique," retorts Demi, elbowing Selena in the ribs. Selena smiles innocently, stroking her thumb over the tip of the dildo, and Demi rolls her eyes. "That's _enough_ , jeez."

She grabs Selena, rolling her over onto her back, and Selena instinctively spreads her legs, hitching them up around Demi's waist. A mocking comment is on the tip of Demi's tongue but then the dildo nudges between Selena's legs and she sees the way Selena's eyelids flutter, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Is that good?" she hears herself murmur instead.

Selena just nods emphatically, one hand draped over Demi's back and the other down at the curve of her ass, clutching her tight. Demi's heart pounds as she reaches down between her own legs, wrapping her hand around the base of the dildo and bringing it forwards, trying to guide herself.

"I can't feel what I'm doing," she whispers apologetically, pushing in tentatively, and then Selena moans, digging her fingernails into Demi's back.

"Apparently you don't need to," Selena replies breathlessly, her voice shaky and high. " _Oh_ , keep going, keep going, please."

Demi lets go and lets her hips guide her now, bringing them down slowly until she feels Selena's hot skin against her own and she's fully inside her. Her hair hangs down over her face, sweaty and obscuring her vision, and she steadies herself on one hand and drags her fingers back through it to get it out of the way.

Selena's lips are wet and slightly parted in a silent moan and her eyes are heavy-lidded. It's that dazed, blissful expression Demi's seen before—not _enough_ times before—and Selena strains up off the bed to kiss her, deeply, neither of them needing to speak anymore. Demi waits a moment, lets Selena adjust, and then brings her hips back, a little jerkily, not at all used to the movement. She almost slips right back out again but catches herself at the last moment and thrusts forwards once again, and then it seems easy, in and out, each pump of her hips making Selena gasp and throw back her head.

She aches between her legs, arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach and tingling through her whole body every time she rocks forward, the harness providing just enough friction. She grins down at Selena, moving quicker now, hips snapping back and forth, and wow, she's fucking her, really fucking her, and it feels like she's a _guy_ , like this is actually her _cock_ inside Selena.

Selena reaches down between them, fingers rubbing just above where the dildo disappears inside her, and the two of them move together now in a fast, smooth rhythm. Demi runs her hands over the hot, soft skin of Selena's breasts, thumb brushing hard nipples, and she ducks down, kisses Selena's neck as Selena clutches tightly at her back, moaning low in her throat. 

She can feel Selena's muscles tensed up and her heart beating quickly in her chest, and she slides her lips along Selena's throat. Her hips are bucking erratically now as she brings herself closer and closer, rubbing against the smooth strap of the harness between her legs, and she can hear her own breathing loud and heavy. Selena's fingers are moving frantically between them, knuckles pressing against Demi's lower stomach, and she's lifting up, meeting each of Demi's thrusts, and then suddenly the breath catches in her throat and she shudders, her back arching sharply.

Demi comes just from the look on her face, she almost always does—the way Selena's mouth falls open and her eyes flutter closed, her forehead drawn up in a tight crinkle. She looks _gorgeous_ , so hot, out of control, taken over by her own pleasure. Demi moans into the sweat-slick skin of Selena's shoulder as she rides through her orgasm, hips heaving forwards, still pounding into her until they're both exhausted, blissed-out and panting.

"Ho-oly crap," Selena exhales when Demi's pulled out of her and they've flopped down bonelessly onto the bed beside each other.

"Good?" Demi asks breathlessly. 

Selena's noticed lately that Demi has the habit of doing this, asking questions to which the answers are blatantly obvious. Like the time she asked if Selena liked it when she kissed her neck, after she'd been doing it for like five minutes and Selena couldn't stop herself making a bunch of really embarrassing turned-on noises.

"Eh," she sighs sarcastically, "it was _okay_. I mean, I only came ten times harder than I ever have before. No big deal."

"Shut up," Demi giggles, rolling over and curling up against her.

"Your erection's digging into my hip," Selena teases. "Ready to go again, are we?"

Demi cracks up, rolling back over and fiddling with the straps. Selena just lies there, waiting for her breathing to return to its usual speed instead of sounding more like she's hyperventilating.

" _Damn_ ," Demi hisses after a little while. "I think I'm strapped into this for _ever_."

"I don't think your dress for tomorrow will fit over it," Selena yawns. "That's gonna be hard to explain at the premiere."

Demi laughs, but then continues thrashing around, pulling irritatedly at the harness. "Do you have any scissors?"

Selena's head jerks round and she stares at Demi in shock. "Are you kidding? We're not _cutting_ it."

Demi's lips curl into a wide grin. "You want to use it aga-ain," she sing-songs.

Selena reaches down and unclips a weird little metal thing, and the harness comes off easily. She shoves it aside and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Demi's ear. "Of course I do," she whispers, smiling. "Lesbian Porn Star Barbie."


End file.
